Shrewpaw (TC)
Shrewpaw is a small, dark brown tom with a narrow muzzle and amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :He is one of the kits in the first litter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. He is seen playing with his brother Spiderkit. Dustpelt tells Shrewkit and his brother to settle down during a ceremony. Shrewkit and Spiderkit like to play, and make a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This is shown during the ceremony, when they keep playing with a puddle of water, despite their parents' scolding. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He has become an apprentice by the beginning of this book, with Thornclaw as his mentor. He is briefly seen sharing tongues with Sorrelpaw and Spiderpaw near the apprentices' den. :When Ravenpaw visits ThunderClan's camp, Shrewpaw tells him that Firestar is in his den, and offers to show Ravenpaw there, but Thornclaw calls for him and Shrewpaw leaves camp with his mentor. :Shrewpaw is out on a patrol with Thornclaw and Squirrelpaw, so Thornclaw can show the two apprentices the best places to hunt near Fourtrees. When they return, Brambleclaw runs over to meet Squirrelpaw, eager to talk to her, but Shrewpaw is still with her. Squirrelpaw casts him an uneasy glance and goes behind the nursery with Brambleclaw. Shrewpaw goes to tell Firestar that the two are meeting in secret, and Firestar goes to see what they are doing. :When Squirrelpaw goes missing, both Shrewpaw and Whitepaw say they haven't seen any sign of her. Moonrise :He is seen play-fighting with Whitepaw outside the apprentices' den while Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit, Shrewpaw's siblings, watch them with admiration. :He is seen around camp, often with Spiderpaw suggesting that they are good friends. He begins to feel the struggle along with the rest of the Clan as Twolegs begin to destroy the forest. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their journey, Squirrelpaw sees Shrewpaw and calls out to him, asking how his training was going, to which he responds that they have been working hard. She sleeps next to him in the apprentice's den at Sunningrocks, and he is the cat that she first tells about her dream about Leafpaw and Spottedleaf, though he is skeptical. Shrewpaw lets Squirrelpaw sleep in, thinking Squirrelpaw would forget her dream, and she becomes angry at him, though she apologizes soon after. :After hunting, Thornclaw, Shrewpaw's mentor, comes back to camp with the body of Shrewpaw, and says that Shrewpaw had run onto the Thunderpath while chasing a pheasant, and had been hit by a monster, not feeling anything but breaking his neck in the process. Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw both seemed to be very close to him, so when he dies, they are both devastated, along with his parents. Whitepaw declares that she will still sit vigil, whether they were in their camp or not. Thornclaw joins her, along with Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Starlight :When Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, she sees Shrewpaw with Larchkit and Hollykit among the other cats of StarClan. He is seen nudging Larchkit and Hollykit away from the water's edge, so they don't fall in. She thinks that Ferncloud would be happy that her kits are safe in StarClan, but Leafpool can't tell Ferncloud that they are because she can't tell anyone about her dreams. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 6 Brothers: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Birchfall: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 6 Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of [Outcast :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Nephew: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of [Outcast Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat